Everything You Want to Know
by PIBB
Summary: I am a huge fan of Q and A Fanfics so I decided to take a crack at it. The characters of Mega Man Starforce will answer all the questions you want and you can even ask OCs and myself questions. Please check it out
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is a little experiment I'm doing. I haven't seen a lot of Mega Man Q and As out there and instead of waiting for one I decided to get off my lazy butt and make one. Leave any questions you may have in the review box and I'll answer them the best and funniest way I can.**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hello everyone!" A cliché announcer guy voice said "Welcome to another totally awesome PIBB fan fic!"

A door opening could be heard and a familiar voice said "What the heck are you doing in here?"

"Geo, get out of my sound room!"

"Hey guys, what's goin' on?" PIBB said entering the room

"We're making an introduction chapter." Geo said

"WHAT!! I thought we decided to do this on Wednesday!"

"How do you people keep getting in here!?" the announcer asked

"Front door." PIBB said bluntly

The door opened again and Solo walked in.

"Okay, since you idiots are too busy arguing I'll close the chapter." Solo said "Like PIBB said earlier, leave any questions for the Q and A in the review box or send him a message. You can ask any of the main characters questions including the authors OCs and the author himself. Please send questions or this Fic won't have much point to it. Please review."

"HEY, that's my line!" PIBB shouted

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Also since I know there will be some people wondering this, just because I'm writing this fic that doesn't mean I'll quit my story The Return.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the questions even though there weren't a lot but I'm just glad I got any questions at all.**

**Solo: I bet you're angry as hell inside.**

**SHUT YOUR PIEHOLE!!!**

* * *

The room was completely dark and very quiet. All that could be heard were multiple footsteps.

"Are you sure we're allowed to be here?" Geo asked

"Of course we are……as long as we don't get caught." PIBB said

"What'd you say?" He asked

"Nothing."

PIBB started feeling the walls for a light switch.

"I know it's here somewhere……got it!"

The entire room was illuminated revealing a very large movie set that looked like it should be used for a gameshow.

"How did you even get permission to use this place?"

"Curiosity killed the cat, Geo. Go help Mega bring the equipment in!"

**(Geo leaves mumbling something under his breath)**

"Alrighty then!"

PIBB picks up a sledgehammer and runs at the wall yelling a battlecry. He makes a huge hole in the wall and continues smashing.

"**(Geo and Mega walk in with boxes) **What the hell are you doing?!" they yelled

"I'm smashing **(smashes something random) **the set **(smash!) **so we can build **(smash!) **a new one."

"Why don't you use your author powers to make a new one?" Mega asked

"This **(smash!) **is more fun!"

"**(Mega is lost in thought for a few seconds) **Hard to argue with that. **(Picks up a second sledgehammer) **YAAAAAAR! **(Mega joins the smash-fest)**"

"Savages……ah what the hell. **(Picks up a chainsaw) **Psycho chainsaw Geo is back, baby! WOOT!!"

**(Several hours of smashing later)**

All three were covered in dust and standing over a pile of rubble.

"That was fun." Geo said setting down the chainsaw

"Time to get rebuilding." PIBB said

"And how are we gonna do that? The only tools we brought were the sledgehammers and that chainsaw." Mega said

"Like this**(raises hand and snaps fingers)**."

"And how was that supposed to help?" Geo asked

"Look back at the pile of rubble and you'll see."

Both Geo and Mega turned around and sure enough the rubble was gone and had completely changed to a set that looked like it belong to a talkshow. There was a large wooden desk with a black leather chair behind it; near the desk were seventeen blue leather chairs all lined up.

"Why didn't you do that in the first place?" Mega asked

"Like I said: smashing stuff is fun!

"That's a lot of chairs for just the main characters." Geo said

"It's not just main characters; some of my OCs are coming too."

"Wait, does that mean Carlos is coming?"

"Yep."

"That kid's nuts!" Mega said "You know how I feel about having him in the same room as me."

"SILENCE!!" PIBB shouted holding up a gavel

He slammed the gavel on the wooden desk and the loud bang shut them up.

"Please never do that again." Mega said

"No promises!"

A car horn could be heard from outside the building.

"Good, they're here. Geo, Mega, go show the rest of our guests in."

"Why are we doing all the work here? Can't you type up some stage crew to help you?" Mega asked

"No, because that would take too long to type and frankly I don't have an attention span that long. NOW GO, MINIONS!!"

PIBB ran off somewhere and Geo reluctantly walked to two large metal doors. He unlocked them and Solo was the first to walk in.

"Let's get this fiasco over with." Solo said smugly

"Sup, Geo." Pat said flashing the peace sign

"Time for some Q and A craziness!!" Carlos bolted in

"Morning, Geo." Sonia said with a bright smile

"I am SO glad to be out of that limo!" Gregory said with a yawn

"LIMO!? Mega, the author and I had to get here by bus!" Geo yelled

"Sucks to be you." Eddie said chuckling

Geo waited at the door still but no one was coming.

"Where's everyone else?" Geo asked

"Oh yeah, Bud, Luna, Zack and the rest of the OCs said they weren't coming until they got some questions." Carlos said

"I knew being famous would go to their heads! You owe me one thousand zenny, Mega!" Geo yelled

"PLACES EVERYONE." The cliché announcer voice said

The characters took their seats and everything went dark and some of them screamed in shock. A spotlight focused on one end of the stage PIBB came running out. The room echoed with the noise of applause.

"Hello everyone, welcome to the official first chapter of Everything You Want to Know! I see we have a wonderful crowd here tonight!"

"What are you talking about? There's only three people in the audience." Solo said

"Three's a crowd, emo boy!" PIBB yelled

PIBB pulled a small stack of three by five cards out of his pocket and said "Alright let's get on with the questions. Our very first question is from Silver Horror. COME ON DOWN!"

Silver Horror walked up from the audience seats and shook PIBB's hand.

"I thought there were gonna be more people than this." Silver Horror said

"So did I. What's your question?"

"This question is for you: What will happen if Master Hand from Super Smash Bros let you take over the tournament? Who would or would not be Brawl? What will be your customize for the storyline and the tournament? What will be their Final Smash?"

"Good question. I hadn't really given this matter much thought until you asked me. First of all if Master Hand gave me control I would freak out for a few hours because a gigantic hand is talking to me, then after months of therapy I would gladly accept. I'll start off by listing the characters I would kick out."

**Princess Peach**

**Yoshi**

**Luigi**

**Ike**

**Ganondorf**

**Lucas**

**Falco**

**Diddy Kong**

**Jigglypuff**

**Ice Climbers**

**Olimar**

**King DeDeDe**

**Wario**

"Now I'll list the characters I would keep. This list is for the people that don't know the full roster of characters."

**Pikachu**

**Link**

**Mario**

**Zelda**

**Fox**

**Metaknight**

**Donkey Kong**

**Lucario**

**Kirby**

**Toon Link**

**Marth**

**Ness**

**Solid Snake**

**R.O.B.**

**Wolf O'Donnell**

**Mr. Game & Watch**

**Captain Falcon**

**Pit**

**Bowser**

**Sonic**

**Samus**

"Now, here are the characters I would add and I'll be listing the games they are from."

**Master Chief from Halo**

**The Arbiter from Halo 2 and 3**

**All generations of Mega Man**

**NiGHTS from NiGHTS into Dreams and NiGHTS Journey of dreams**

**Krystal from StarFox**

**Burai from Mega Man StarForce**

**Phoenix Wright from the Ace Attorney series**

"That makes no sense. He doesn't even fight!" Solo said

"Shut up, Emo boy!"

**Derek Stiles from the Trauma Center series**

**Radd Spencer from Bionic Commando**

**Ratchet from Ratchet and Clank**

"I couldn't really come up with a final smash for all of them and the storyline of the game is actually good and I thought it was gonna suck. That is all…oh, one more thing."

PIBB picked up a water balloon and threw it at Silver Horror.

"What was that for?!" Silver Horror asked

"Because of your question I became obsessed with unlocking every character in Brawl! That's part of the reason this chapter is late and now I that have the full roster of characters I hopefully won't be distracted anymore. Goodbye and also, could you tell me if you're a boy or girl because I don't want to write Silver Horror every time you have dialogue in this story."

"See ya." Silver Horror said walking by to the audience seats

"Okay. Our next question is from silverx215, COME ON DOWN!!"

Silverx215 hurries onto the stage.

"It great to have you here. What's your question?"

"Ok here's my question: If Sonic the Hedgehog and Geo race, who would win? Who would be the fastest since Geo can Wave Change and is an EM Wave Human and Sonic is the fastest hedgehog alive? I just thought of this out of nowhere, so I think you can answer this."

"This will be a tough one. Both Megaman and Sonic are some of my favorite game characters, their games have given me hours of entertainment over the years and I can't really choose so I'll base it off a logical standpoint. Yes, Sonic is the fastest hedgehog alive but he can only travel faster than the speed of sound, which is 343.14 meters per second and Megaman being made of electromagnetic waves can travel at the speed of light, which is 299,792,458 meters per second. So Mega man would win the race."

"That was really boring." Carlos said

PIBB threw a soda can at Carlos knocking him off his chair.

"Sorry about that." PIBB said

"Um, that's okay. Bye."

"It was great having you.**(Shakes Silverx215's hand and Silver walks back to the audience stand)**"

"Okay, time for the final question for the night. KARA, COME ON DOWN!!"

………

"Uh, Kara?" PIBB said looking around

A hand tapped PIBB on his shoulder and startled him. He fell to the floor after a quick scream.

"Sorry for the scare." Kara said with a laugh

"Just like Kara to show up when I least expect you. It's great to have one of my favorite reviewers here today. What's the question?"

"I have a question for Geo in reference to your story: WHAT'S WITH YOU AND YOUR ANGER ISSUSES?! Lolz. Anyway, My real question (though you should still answer the first one) is if (or in case of your fanfictions, when) you took Sonia out on a first date, where would (did) you take her? And no, it canNOT be Vista Point, ya lazy bum."

"I actually have a question?" Geo asked "Okay, cool. My anger issues sort of stem from PIBB trying to bring more reality to the mega man starforce series. I'm a kid and I have to save the world every few months and I have to deal with the stress of trying to live a normal life. I think it's obvious that my temper would be erratic……and my mind was under control of an intergalactic serial killer, but that's beside the point. Now your second question, I actually took her up into space to get a closer look at a meteor shower…I know I'm a space nerd, but you people need to deal with it!"

"It was incredible." Sonia said "It was just beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." Geo said giving Sonia a kiss

"Well that's all we have for tonight. Please send in more questions for the next chapter of……

"EVERYTHING YOU WANT TO KNOW!!" Everyone shouted

* * *

**Please Review**


End file.
